


A Ring

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anyway it's about damn time these dorks get married, Fluff, Jonny Sims has stopped implying things and now I'm even more terrified, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon has something up his sleeve
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	A Ring

Jon was a quiet person. Sure, he enjoyed engaging in conversation with people, but he wasn’t extroverted. He wasn’t loud. Things were different when he was with Martin, though. When it was just the two of them in their cottage, Jon really came alive, talking, laughing, singing. That’s how Martin knew something was wrong when Jon sat silently at the breakfast table, poking at his eggs but not eating.

“Something wrong?” Marting asked. 

“Hm?” Jon said, looking up. “Oh. No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just thinking.” Martin took Jon’s hand, running a thumb over his knuckles. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. Jon hesitated for a moment. 

“Do— do you ever think about getting married?” he asked. 

“What?” Martin asked, taken aback. “Jonathan Sims, are you asking me to marry you?”

“No!” Jon said hurriedly. “No, I don’t have a ring yet! But… if I did ask, what would you say?”

“I would say yes, of course,” Martin said. “You don’t even need a ring. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jon.” Jon smiled, returning to his normal cheery self. 

Weeks passed, and Martin had all but forgotten about the conversation. He smiled as he heard Jon come into the cottage. He’d been out all day, and Martin missed him. 

“Hi, love,” He said, leaning down to kiss Jon as he came into the kitchen. “How was Glasgow?” 

“It was alright,” Jon replied. “What’s for dinner?” There was something odd about Jon’s demeanor, an energy that was nervous and sneaky at the same time, like Jon was scared of something but trying to hide it. 

“Pasta with rosemary cream sauce,” Martin replied, pretending like he hadn’t noticed anything off. “It should be ready soon.”

“Sounds perfect,” Jon said, standing on tiptoe to kiss Martin again before going to take off his coat and put his bag away. When he got back, Martin had finished cooking, putting two bowls full of pasta down on the table. They sat down to eat, and once again, Jon was being strangely quiet. About halfway through the meal, Jon reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box and sliding it across the table to Martin.

“What’s this?” Martin asked. 

“Just open it,” Jon replied. Martin opened the box to find a simple but beautiful silver ring with a round-cut sapphire held in place by an elegant bezel. Martin looked at the ring, then at Jon.

“Is this…” he asked. 

“I know you said you didn’t need a ring, but I wanted to do this properly,” Jon said, and his voice was definitely shaking slightly. “Martin, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Martin said. “Yes, of course I will!” Jon visibly relaxed. “What, did you think I’d say no?” Martin asked. 

“I wasn’t sure,” Jon said. 

“Of course I said yes,” Martin said. “I can’t imagine myself with anyone other than you.”

“God, you’re a sap,” Jon teased. Martin stuck his tongue out at him, pulling the ring out of the box and sliding it onto his finger. It fit perfectly, the deep blue stone sparkling in the light.

“Do you like it?” Jon asked. 

“I love it,” Martin replied. “I love  _ you _ .”

“I love you too,” Jon said. 


End file.
